No Turning Back
by TheGameNguyener
Summary: I've been in situations like this before. But every adventure seems to be more dangerous than the last. And I'm afraid that this could be beyond terrifying since more than one life is on the line. At this point, I'm forced to admit it. There's no turning back from here on out. I have to save my friends. [Oneshot]


_A/N:_ _This might be unexpected considering I have two unfinished stories that are nowhere close to being done. However, I needed a break from them and from studying throughout the last week._

 _I came up with this oneshot where it featured parts of the Luigi's Mansion 3 trailer that was shown in the latest Nintendo Direct. Most of it, however, is just the background behind it with references from previous games, including the first two of the series._

 _Keep in mind that this doesn't reflect on what the final product of the game will look like. I'm only writing this based on what was inferred in the trailer. Thus, the basis of the plot might be inaccurately described. And a fair warning, there is a brief spoiler to Super Mario Odyssey in here. Unless you don't mind, I would suggest not to read it if you haven't played the game yet._

 _Either way, I hope you enjoy this little story._

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ _I don't own the Mario characters, the Luigi's Mansion games, or anything Nintendo related whatsoever._

* * *

 **No Turning Back**

 _~Luigi's POV_

Silence roamed throughout the building except for the loud footsteps I left behind as I climbed the stairs. I slowly stopped at a set of double doors. Shaking my body in fear, I turned the knob to open the entrance. With a flashlight in my hand, I peered to my left and right. Nothing stood out at the moment, but I knew anything could just pop out and scare the living daylights out of me.

I continue to shudder. Sounds pathetic, am I right? A guy in their mid-20's is afraid of basically everything. Well, I'm sorry! I can't help it!

I took a deep breath. Come on, there's no need to be stressed out. But Mamma Mia... I can't help but worry for one reason.

As I made my way inside, the door shut on its own. However, looking in a different direction, I freaked out. I had to cover my hand over my mouth to refrain from screaming out loud and potentially breaking glass windows with my shriek. The sight of what I saw in front of me sent chills down my spine. Even worse, memories and flashbacks entered my mind to haunt me yet again.

* * *

The first time I have ever been in a dilemma where someone I've known and loved went missing, that adventure was considered a warm-up. Not really much of a perilous journey, to be honest. **_(1)_** Still, the person I had to find was the one who I could count on no matter how bad the conditions were. In fact, a lot of people can count on him. He's a world-renowned hero. But more importantly, he's part of my family.

Mario, _mio fratello maggiore_. **_(2)_**

Ever since I was kidnapped as a little infant by a Magikoopa named Kamek, my bro got help from the Yoshis to rescue me. **_(3)_** The thought of being taken away and growing up without someone in your family made me feel nauseous. Because if it wasn't meant to be, I don't know how life would have been if he were to live on his own, possibly without a single idea that he had a younger sibling. But I'm grateful that he saved me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be where I am currently. Although, I'm nervous for the reason I mentioned earlier.

After that one day when I reunited with him, I was almost certain that something like that would never happen again.

Boy, was I _so_ wrong.

It's been many years since that one incident. I apparently won a brand-new mansion in a contest that I never even entered in. It did sound suspicious, but I was sort of giddy at the thought of owning a mansion. So, I invited Mario to check out the vicinity. Little did I know that I would be in the worst predicament ever. At least, back then it was the worst.

The mansion turned out to be haunted, a place that somehow appeared in the deepest part of Boo Woods. I ran into a strange, old man by the name of Professor Elvin Gadd, or E. Gadd for short. He taught me the ropes on how to catch ghosts in order to find my brother who went into the mansion before me. I came across many generic and unique ghosts along the way. However, it was the horde of Boos that creeped me out the most. E. Gadd explained that they can be quite devilish and tricky when there's so many to gang up on you. I found that out when I encountered Boolossus, basically a large Boo comprised of fifteen smaller ones. And the leader of the Boos, King Boo, was the one responsible for trapping my brother in a painting. I took so many hours and amounts of courage to face my phasmophobia in order to get Mario back. Luckily, I did. And I never felt more relieved in my life.

* * *

My third solo adventure... Well, I was technically forced against my will to participate in another ghost hunt. Since the professor built a Pixelator on my television, he took me to Evershade Valley where I began my next journey. E. Gadd explained that the Dark Moon was destroyed into six parts, causing all the ghosts to become hostile and cause mayhem. I've never met these ghosts prior to my first visit. But let me just say that some were cheeky, others were freaky, and one in particular wasn't so... How do I say this? Obedient? Yeah, I think that could work.

Anyway, the adventure was much longer than the first mansion expedition. To be specific, I had to travel and investigate through five mansions in various regions. And in each one, I had to face a Possessor ghost who was responsible for keeping a Dark Moon fragment. After I recovered four of them, E. Gadd and I had five in total. That led me to the Treacherous Mansion, the most dangerous and largest manor of them all. After I saved two of his Toad assistants, that's when the professor and I discovered something terrible.

Mario got kidnapped. Again. By King Boo.

When I saw the portrait, the poor look on his face nearly had me in tears. He was holding out one hand, begging for help like he couldn't defend himself. King Boo and his followers were so devious that they were able to restrain the one guy who could do anything to save the world. It goes to show that you have to expect the unexpected. And that's when I realized. There was no other choice but to save him.

I got through the last of his Boo minions, and I managed to grab the final Dark Moon piece. Before I could return to the bunker, King Boo pulled me back into his illusionary portal. By then, I faced the large ghost king with a frightful look on my face. Thankfully, I trapped him into the Poltergust 5000 to officially end his reign of terror. And afterward, I was able to save Mario and restore the entire Dark Moon. The ghosts became friendly and well-spirited again, no pun intended. The Polterpup who I saw in my travels was guilty for pestering me, but I knew better that he meant no harm or trouble since the effect of the Dark Moon made him misbehave. I forgave him, and he was happy about it. Believe it or not, he's my adopted pet.

* * *

But as for what's going on now, here I am in another horrifying position.

My brother is in trouble again, but he's not alone.

I made my way to the lobby of this gargantuan hotel. Above the front desk, I saw four pictures that were hung up high. Mario was on one of them. I was found on the one next to him. To the far left was an image of my good friend, Toad. And to the right of Mario was Princess Peach. All four frames had large red X's on them. I could only assume that this was a hit list of the victims who were taken. Except, I managed to escape.

Out of the four of us, the princess had never been a part of this. It's sad because she has been the victim of being captured for various reasons. Most commonly, the evil Koopa King, Bowser, would take her because he had feelings for her and wanted to take over her kingdom. In fact, the last time it transpired, she was forced against her will to be _married_ to that beast! I couldn't imagine something like that! Then again, she _did_ get married to him one time, but that was under different circumstances. Luckily in his most recent quest, my big bro traveled the world with his new hat companion to save her and the hat's little sister. Both were safe after Mario and Cappy stopped the wedding. Albeit, I did hear about the awkward moment on the moon. It took a while to put all that aside, but Mario and Peach have restored their friendly relationship together, which is a sigh of relief. **_(4)_** However, she seems to be abducted again, only under the works of King Boo instead.

To think, we were going to spend some time at a five-star hotel as advertised from a brochure that was mailed to us. When we agreed to go, what did we come across? Oh, nothing but a tall, spooky lodge with intimidating décor in the middle of some deserted forest high up in the mountains. **_(5)_** I have to remain focused though. My friends are in serious trouble. Yet I can't help but think of the torture they're experiencing after what happened.

I turned around to see the front doors. Boards, planks, and chains denied my escape route. But this was not the time to panic and run away. Suddenly, a blue ghost came up to me, making me jump and squeal. I swear, the hairs on my mustache could've flown off my face. I stunned him with the Strobulb on my new Poltergust vacuum. It took a while to suck him into the hose, but I pulled through. Taking off my beloved hat, I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

I've been in situations like this before. But every adventure seems to be more dangerous than the last. And I'm afraid that this could be beyond terrifying since more than one life is on the line. At this point, I'm forced to admit it.

There's no turning back from here on out. I have to save my friends.

 _~End of POV_

 ** _END OF STORY_**

* * *

 _I don't have any plans to extend this, but I might be inspired to write a Luigi's Mansion 3 fanfic in the future. Key word, **might**. But let me know how this oneshot went. If you enjoyed it, leave a favorite and a review down below. Check out my other stories if you want or haven't already. I'll see you guys later! This is TGN, signing off._

* * *

 ** _Post-Story Notes:_**

 ** _(1):_** _Yes, I made a reference to Mario is Missing! Sue me._

 ** _(2):_** _This is Italian for 'My older brother.'_

 ** _(3):_** _This occurred in the SNES classic Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. When they were infants, Luigi was taken to Bowser's Castle by Kamek. Mario had a link with his baby brother to guide the Yoshis to Baby Bowser's realm in order to rescue him._

 ** _(4):_** _(SPOILERS!) In Super Mario Odyssey, Mario rescued Peach from being married by Bowser in the final area: the Moon Kingdom. Afterward, Mario was going to ask Peach for her hand in marriage until Bowser came back to propose to her again. As the two fought for dominance, Peach became stressed out and angrily rejects them both. She goes off with Cappy and Tiara to board the Odyssey and return home. Although she had a reason to be mad, it was implied that she was going to leave them on the moon because of this. (Add this to the reasons why I hate Peach.) The first instance in which she was in a forced marriage with Bowser was in Super Paper Mario._

 ** _(5):_** _The idea from what I've seen from the trailer and various analysis videos is that Luigi is going through a haunted hotel. It seems as if Mario was vacationing there, and it's likely that Peach, Toad, and Luigi were involved, too. However, it doesn't add up if there were four portraits of these characters, and Luigi is the only one physically shown. It's possible that they've been ambushed and Luigi escaped, Luigi might have arrived at the hotel later than the others, or some other theory. Either way, we won't know the main plot until they reveal more details and when the game is released._


End file.
